Inevitable
by Starsinger
Summary: The President comes knocking, and things take a strange and dangerous turn. Spoilers All good things...
1. Inevitable

**Inevitable**

by Starsinger

**Federation President remains unnamed. Mostly because I'm REALLY BAD at coming up with names. I named my main character for a Dragonriders of Pern fanfic Jarra, did better with her dragon, Yaneth. Don't get me started on what it took to come up with THAT name. President sees Kirk, awake. This goes better than McCoy expected. Don't own them.**

McCoy stood in the doorway. The Federation President and Ambassador Sarek before him. One week into recovery and the President was still insistent about this, so, Bones caved in. As long as Sarek came with him. "Jim is waiting for you, Sir. He's in bed, in a hospital gown, but still recovering. I'm not getting him dressed, and I'm not giving him a stimulant so he won't fall asleep in the middle of your conversation." The President glared at the Doctor. "On the other hand, you will have a captive audience. Jim isn't going anywhere."

The President stopped and looked at Sarek, who nodded his head. "Alright, Doctor, have it your way."

"Damn straight, I will. Again, if I or Ambassador Sarek believe you are upsetting him, you will be escorted out, by security if necessary," both men nodded their agreement before leaving McCoy. McCoy had reports to fill out and charts to check. He'd been consulted on a number of cases since entering the hospital, and wanted to make his observations while his memory was still fresh.

Kirk's bed was up high enough so he could come to a sort of attention as the President entered. He didn't salute, he didn't trust his hands. "At ease, Captain," he looked long at the young man. "So, youngest Captain in Starfleet, rising star, man who saved Earth, twice, and a tactical genius that probably hasn't been seen in a hundred years. How do you feel?"

"Like hell, sir," Kirk replied. Jim's instincts screamed that this was bad. He didn't trust the man in front of him. He looked at Sarek who nodded his head. There was something wrong about this man. He'd met the President a few times, and nothing had before seemed off or wrong. Jim picked up his PADD casually and started slowly pressing keys.

"What are you writing?" the President asked.

"I lost 231 crewmembers that day, Sir. I'm finishing the condolence letters to their families," in truth, he was alerting Spock and McCoy that something was wrong. The President's very demeanor was deceptively relaxed, but his hands were clenched into fists. His shoulders hunched in a way that one was higher than the other. Sarek stayed behind the other man, looking at him curiously.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" the President said smoothly, sitting in a chair.

Kirk started back from the beginning, and told it all over again. The story was getting old. When he ended with the warp core chamber the other man looked at him, "So, what happened after that?"

Kirk looked at him, even more puzzled, "I don't know, I was dead."

"You're not anymore."

Kirk was puzzled. The man was stating the obvious. Instincts screamed at him to at least get the Ambassador out of the room. "So, what would you do, have me go back to being dead?"

The man raised a phaser and aimed at Jim's head, "Mr. President!" Sarek said, distracting the imposter. The man turned toward the Vulcan, intending to take him out first, no witnesses. In afterthought, launching himself out of bed and on top of the imposter was probably not the wisest thing to do, but it was the only thing he could come up with. Adrenaline being a wonderful thing and all he surprised the man as his forward momentum caused them both to topple over. Unfortunately, Kirk was on the bottom, not quite sure how that happened. The world started to spin and dance as the stranger fought to bring the phaser back into position, only to slump back on top of Jim, victim of Sarek's Vulcan neck pinch. Sarek effortlessly pulled the "President" off Jim and then picked Jim up and put him back to bed.

Thirty people ran into the room a minute too late. McCoy saw Sarek deposit Kirk back in bed and then cover him back up. McCoy shook his head, "I've learned to always trust your instincts Jim. Unlike your judgment with regards to women and bars, it's infallible." They heard whispering and turned around. One of the security guards had discovered the man was wearing a disguise. They ripped off the mask to reveal the head ridges and goatee of a Klingon.

"Jim, what have you done to piss off the Klingon Empire, lately?" McCoy asked. Admiral Archer skidded into the room. Word apparently travelled fast.

"Nothing that I know of," Kirk replied.

"We'll send word to Klingon High Command," Archer replied. "The Federation President was found dead in his home here on Earth an hour ago. How did you know?"

"His body language was off. I kept thinking I needed to get Ambassador Sarek out of here." He looked up at Spock's father. "Thanks for the timely neck pinch."

"No, thank you," the Ambassador told him. Security left, taking the assassin with them.

Archer looked at them all, "What is it, Jim, that makes them feel threatened?"

"I wish I knew," and he did. He, unfortunately, knew there was one person who would know, and Ambassador Spock wasn't talking.

**Wow, that took a completely different course than I was thinking, it kinda wrote itself. Okay, there's no kinda about it, it me know what you think, this looks like it'll keep writing itself, eventually. Where the heck did this come from?**


	2. Unbelievable

**Unbelievable**

by Starsinger

**Alright, let's see if this story can continue to write itself. They find out that the "President" wasn't actually Klingon. Don't own any of it.**

McCoy looked at the Klingon Ambassador, who looked at him back. Tests, visual and otherwise confirmed that this man was not Klingon. Heavy ridges did mark his forehead, but also they ran down his shoulders. McCoy looked at his colleague, baffled, "What is he?"

Unfortunately, Degark could only shrug his shoulders. He wasn't entirely sure either. Archer and Spock looked just as confused as the rest of them. "I think," Admiral Archer said slowly, it's time we talked to Ambassador Spock."

Ambassador Spock was fortunately on Earth. The briefing occurred in Jim's room. When the picture of what the assassin actually looked like flashed up on the screen, the elderly Vulcan actually took a step back. Sarek looked at him, it was obvious he knew the species. "That is a space faring and highly aggressive species the Federation won't encounter for about another sixty years. At least they wouldn't in my time. They're Cardassians. They pretty much make both Romulans and Klingons look like pussy cats," he nodded in apology to Degark who began to huff at this description.

"Why would they want me dead?" Kirk asked.

"I'm not sure, Jim. By the time of First Contact with them, you were already dead." Spock sighed as he pulled up a star chart, there, on the edge of Klingon space, he mapped out a region of space. "The Cardassian Homeworld is in this star system. I obviously don't have any qualms giving you this information given they know where to find you. There is a small, world just outside of their space, Bajor, that contains a relatively peaceful, currently low-tech, and extremely spiritual species that will be conquered by them. This will turn this previously isolated society into a species hell bent on freedom. It will cost the Cardassians dearly."

"How low-tech?" Archer asked.

"Contacting them would not break the Prime Directive as they have already achieved Warp capabilities," Spock wasn't telling them everything. The stable worm-hole in that area of space would be discovered soon enough. Sisko wouldn't be born for another eighty years, this story could wait, he hoped anyway. Strange how the Bajoran emissary turned out to be quite human. No one had heard from him since the end of the war.

"What do the Bajorans look like?" Kirk asked.

Spock found himself pulling up Kirk's face and putting the characteristic nose ridges on it, then sticking an earring on his ear. "That's it?" Archer asked.

"Externally, yes, physiologically, they are somewhat different from Terran Humans. Gestational periods are about four months shorter, heart and liver positioning again. They were staunch allies, most of the time, where I come from." Spock touched the screen back to the solar system. "They have a mining operation on one of the outer planets, the sixth planet, a gas giant, has a solid source of tri…dilithium crystals. I suggest, if you were to make contact, you start there."

Archer looked at Kirk, Kirk's left knee had developed a nervous twitch under the sheet. "You're not going anywhere," he told the young man. "Your body and your Doctor won't let you," he laid an understanding hand on Kirk's shoulder. Jim sighed, and looked up at the Admiral, helpless to do anything but nod his head in agreement. He was still falling asleep in the middle of conversations, it amazed them that he had lasted this long. "We'll keep you updated, Jim."

"I may have to tie him down to keep him in bed," McCoy muttered as they left the room. Archer managed to close the door before they started laughing.

"So, who do we send to Bajor?" Archer asked.

Sarek pursed his lips, "I'll go, Spock can be my 'aide'," he said, indicating his son. Spock agreed, this would be the easiest way to start gathering intelligence."

"We'll have the USS Gagarin pick you up in a few hours, then. She's a small science vessel, shouldn't look too threatening. She'll give you the excuse to be out that far. Degark, please keep your ships from attacking her. She's better at running away than defending herself."

"On one condition, Admiral, you keep us informed as well," Degark snarled. Klingons were good at that.

"Agreed. Doctor, you know what your job is, and you'll like the fact that it keeps your feet firmly planted on Earth." McCoy's agreement was maybe a tad too enthusiastic. "Good luck, everyone. I have a bad feeling that Kirk's life isn't the only one at stake here."


	3. Leaving Those Behind

**Leaving Those Behind.**

by Starsinger

**I love Bajorans, almost as much as I love Trill and Betazoids and Vulcans, of course! Lol Huh, Dax may make an appearance. The symbiont is very much alive in this time, even if Jadzia hasn't been born yet. I just need to remember which host it was inhabiting. Dax said a name in "Trials and Tribble-ations". If someone can give me a hand on that, I'd appreciate it. Something about judging gymnastics and McCoy having the hands of a surgeon… Well, anyway, Bajorans are a fiercely independent species who became slow to trust. But were steadfast and loyal in the end, Kyra Neris for example. Good character! Klingons, while war-like and a little bit neurotic, are generally not out for blood. Despite the, "Today is a good day to die!" bit, they know when to turn tail and run. They never actually took on somebody that was bigger than them, unlike how Admiral Marcus tried to portray them. Alright, the Organians did help stop that first war, but they also realized that the Federation was at least as bad assed as they were and generally kept out of anything other than border skirmishes. "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country" and Star Trek: the Next Generation's "Yesterday's Enterprise" (the one where Yar came back, somebody correct me if I'm naming the wrong episode) show their true colors. Did I mention that I'm a LONG TIME Trekkie? It should be pretty obvious by now! lol The USS Gagarin is a Grissom type vessel first seen in Star Trek III: the Search for Spock. Her captain you have met already in "This Is a Command Ship?!" I don't own any of them, and the Gagarin Captain, well, she's writing this story, so, take it as it may be. Geez, I've stooped to putting myself in my own story?! Oh, don't have all those degrees, would love to though, I am working on my Associate in Science and should graduate next year!**

Kris waited impatiently in the transporter room. As Captain of the USS Gagarin, she felt obligated to greet Ambassador Sarek and his "aides", Spock, Uhura, and Chekov. She was small, only stood 5'4" tall, had hair so dark it was almost black, and had the unusually naturally green eyes, gold overlaid blue that constituted a true Terran green eye. Her complexion was slightly darker than fair, all this caused more than one species to stop and stare as they realized her eyes weren't brown. She was also known for being extremely patient and slow to temper, which was why she was assigned to carry Ambassador Sarek on this highly unusual mission. Her natural curiosity along with her Masters in Archaeology, Anthropology, and Marine Biology made her a good fit for a science vessel. People thought with a last name like McDaniel, she'd have a shorter temper. Good ole' Irish!

Kris nodded to her transporter chief and he beamed aboard the visitors. She stepped forward after the transport was complete with her hands carefully clasped behind her, "Ambassador Sarek, I'm Captain McDaniel. Welcome to the Gagarin."

Sarek and Spock both noticed her hand placement, and were grateful, as touch telepaths, they preferred not to be in physical contact with others. "This way, I'll show you to your quarters." They walked out and down a short corridor toward the turbolift. "The USS Gagarin is a relatively small vessel, only five decks, you should be able to find your way around fairly easily. The trade-off is that we don't have room set aside for dignitaries. I've given you all officer's quarter. My quarters look like all the other officer's quarters, so my moving out wouldn't give you any more room. I have set aside the room next to yours as your office, Ambassador. I really don't have the personnel to give you someone to show you where things are, but Starfleet is experimenting with new technology," she slapped the side of the wall, it lit up apparently being an interface, "Computer, locate Ambassador Sarek's quarters."

A green flashing line immediately appeared on the interface showing the way to a turbolift, they all entered before a deck number flashed before them, indicating a deck number. "That's impressive," Spock murmured.

Kris grinned, "Starfleet always tries new technology on smaller vessel, less wiring I guess. Theoretically, we should just tap the wall, in reality, we practically have to get it into a boxing match with it."

"How long have you had it?" Uhura asked.

"About three weeks," Chekov nearly choked. "Uhura, we've been able to get some language from the Bajorans. Uh, we kind of got lost in that area of the Quadrant, hazards of this particular job, really. We have the data in your quarters for your perusal."

"How did you find your way back?" Spock asked.

Kris looked rather sheepish, "We wandered into Klingon space. Encountered, fortunately, a fleet of freighters headed for Qo'nos. We provided them an escort in exchange for their not shooting at us. After we took out the first couple of raiders they left us alone. What Starfleet doesn't realize is that Klingons are very honor bound. When we got to the Klingon homeworld, there was a shouting match I hadn't heard since Scotty got into an argument over transwarp beaming. When they realized that we had just gotten their priceless load of dilithium crystals to their homeworld safely, they meekly escorted us back to the neutral zone." Spock raised an eyebrow, "Well, meekly for a Klingon, anyway. The Chancellor's daughter was on board one of those vessels, he owes me a favor or two."

"And Admiral Archer read your report on the whole incident and decided you were the best vessel for this job," Uhura said. "When did this happen?"

"About a month ago," came the breezy reply. "I learned Klingon during that trip, I can't help but feel I'm giving the person I'm talking to a shower every time I do."

"You pronounce the homeworld 'Qo'nos' while most pronounce it 'Kronos', why is that?" Spock asked.

"Qo'nos is the Klingon word for it. I've come to respect Klingons, I won't trust them, but I respect them. Despite their brutish, sometimes uncivilized behavior, they can be a highly intelligent and calculating race. Well, the ones that aren't drinking blood wine all day. Did you know they eat their food raw and alive?" Kris shuddered.

"What does Kapla' mean, Captain?" Uhura asked.

"Success, Lieutenant, success," the older woman replied. Uhura nodded at the others as the turbolift stopped. The green line indicated the way to six quarters open to them. "I don't care who sleeps with whom, it's none of my business. When you get hungry, the computer here," Kris hit yet another wall, "will show you how to get to the mess. If you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to the bridge. We'll be leaving Earth's orbit at 2200 hours."

Each approached the quarters, and one by one, the correct doors for them. The promised data sat on Uhura's desk. She sat down and studied the PADD that held the appropriate hard copy. She plugged in the appropriate ear piece and found herself immersed in a new language. Chekov was in his quarters learning about the space navigational hazards, including some unusual kroniton readings from the vicinity of the Bajoran homeworld that no one could explain.

Spock and Sarek both studied what Spock Prime would give them regarding both Cardassia and Bajor. Vedeks, Kai, and Guls, Oh My! As they warped out of Earth's solar system, they couldn't help but think of the friends they were leaving behind. Especially one young Captain whose life was once again at stake, and could do nothing about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kirk stared out the window into the bitterly cold Zurich night. He had managed to convince the nurses to angle the bed so he could look out it. He deeply wished that he could be on that ship leaving orbit and finding out himself why someone else wanted him dead. He also realized that if he lived long enough, that list could be really long.

McCoy entered with his dinner, "Stop daydreaming," the doctor addressed him.

Kirk sighed as he lifted the lid off his dinner, "Mystery meat again, Bones?"

McCoy sighed as he sat down next to his friend, "Sometimes, the hardest thing to do is sit back and watch while others do the work. Captain McDaniel is a good Captain. Admiral Archer told me that she was selected because of previous peaceful contact with the Klingons. Let her do her job."

"Wait, we've had PEACEFUL contact with the Klingons?" Jim said.

"Yeah, Admiral Marcus lied, or maybe the Gagarin just hadn't gotten back yet with her report. Either way, they may be suffering from a bad rap, or not. McDaniel is cautious about them."

"With a science vessel that can barely defend itself against anything bigger than a raiding party? I don't blame her." Kirk fell silent, aware that his fate lay in the hands of his friends, and a woman he hadn't met yet, and wouldn't for a few more years.

**I'm beginning to understand why Roddenberry kept the names so short. My last name is a pain to get out, lack of a vowel between the M and the C and running into that D, how did my ancestors cope with that! Oh, never mind.**


	4. Unusual

**Unusual**

by Starsinger

**Everyone meets a member of the Gagarin crew they're just not prepared to meet. Don't own them.**

The mess of the Gagarin was spare, like much of the ship. The only difference between it and the Enterprise's mess was it had a very peculiar looking coffee machine sitting in the corner. It looked and kind of smelled like coffee anyway. After several crew members poured themselves a cup, including the First Officer, Elizabeth Webber, Uhura got herself some. "Oh, this is strong," was her response. Then she kept drinking it.

Elizabeth joined them, "I see you found the Raktajino."

The four people surrounding the table blinked and looked up at her. "The vhat?" Chekov asked.

The other woman grinned as she sat down, "The Raktajino, it's the Klingon equivalent of coffee. We've had to adjust some of our foodstuffs in the past month." Everyone at the table stared at her as she started eating. "Oh, come on, it's not like we actually serve live Gakh to everyone!"

These seemingly unrelated statements were followed by the entrance of a very unusual person. Tall, dark, and very Klingon, she strode decisively into the room, ordered lunch, and joined some other crew members sitting at another table. "Liz," a voice intruded. They looked up to find Kris standing there. "I think I should probably explain about Dumark." The First Officer nodded her head and got up.

Sarek looked at the black, leather and metal clad figure doing nothing more than eating three tables away. "The Chancellor's daughter?"

Kris nodded, "Their women can be just as fierce as their men, and just as strong." She rubbed the side of her face in an obviously vivid memory. "The passenger ship she was aboard was destroyed by pirates. She was aboard the only shuttle that managed to survive and one of the first things we did after blundering across the Klingon border was answer her distress call. What the Federation doesn't realize is that the Klingon 'Empire' is actually a bunch of squabbling clans, held together in a loose confederation, and power can turn on a dime. Dumark is not a warrior, she's actually an astrophysicist. Oh, she can handle a Bat'leth like any other." Kris pulled out a PADD and pulled up a picture of a serious looking curved weapon that Uhura recognized from the fight on Qo'noS. Her father asked us to keep her, she wasn't very happy about that. She's also kept us out of trouble a few times. You have no idea what I had to do to keep Admiral Archer from ordering her back to Klingon space and certain death." Kris paused, gauging the reactions of those around her. "Did you know that the potential Klingon lifespan is comparable to that of humans today at 150? Dumark's great grandfather died at 178. Her brother died at 22, not of natural causes. Well, natural causes as we consider them anyway."

They all glanced at Dumark. She was debating some properties of a nearby yellow dwarf with a science officer. They resumed their own lunch, it was, after all, rude to stare. Kris soon left the table for other duties, "A date with my bed and my cat."

Dumark got up and came over, "May I join you?" she asked. This brought an immediate chorus of sures and go aheads. "I've never met a Vulcan before," she commented. Her dark brown eyes met those of Sarek's.

It didn't take long for the questions to start. Everything from her Clan and its status to the current conditions of New Vulcan were discussed. They found her a highly intelligent speaker who was just as curious about them as they were about her. She even managed questions in Russian to Chekov's delight. Unfortunately, Chekov also tried the Raktajino and was soon bouncing off the walls. "Give him a mild sedative and let him sleep it off," was Dumark's reply. "Reminds me of my seven year old son," she muttered as she walked away. Uhura swallowed at this revelation. Whatever had occurred to cause her exile, she had obviously left behind a family she cared deeply about.

Six long tedious weeks passed as they cautiously approached Bajor. They were more worried about the Cardassians than the Klingons, and weren't taking any chances. They approached the mining platform around the outer giant cautiously but scanned nothing but Bajoran vessels anywhere as they dropped out of warp. Kris had the Gagarin just sit there, waiting to be noticed. It didn't take long. Sarek and Spock stood to the left of the command chair as Uhura announced, "Captain, we're being hailed."

"Patch them through, Lieutenant," Kris responded.

An unknown language filtered through the speakers as Uhura quickly worked to decipher it. The universal translator was trying its best to keep up. Finally, the words filtered back through, "Alien ship, this is the Vedek Ejdu, please state your intentions."

The mining platform orbited Titan class moon orbiting a Neptune class planet. They pulled the dilithium ore from the very rocks of the moon itself before transporting it up to the platform where it was refined and sent on to Bajor. "This is Captain Kris McDaniel of the USS Gagarin. We come from the Starfleet Command at the behest of the United Federation of Planets. We wish to exchange information."

The silence stretched out as they translated and absorbed this information. "What kind of information do you seek?"

"What do you know of Cardassians?" Kris asked. Sarek stared at the Captain thoughtfully. She was the straightforward type, obviously.

The silence that followed was filled with the normal beeping of machines that filled the bridge. Kris only hoped she hadn't said anything wrong. "Captain," the helmsman said suddenly, "Coordinates are being transmitted with the suggestion that a shuttle would be better used than a transporter."

Kris turned to look at Sarek, "They wish to talk."

"Indeed," Sarek replied. "How good is that Universal Translator?"

Uhura spoke up, "It was the newest version out of Starfleet Intelligence as far as I can tell, Ambassador. It's just that the Bajoran language is new to Starfleet."

Sarek nodded, "Captain, I'd like you to join us as well. You did introduce yourself first." Kris nodded. "Spock, you and Chekov will accompany me. Remember, we need to be diplomatic here."

**As long as they don't go down to find themselves facing the barrels of guns, anyway. Just kidding. We'll be getting into action later on. There's a lot of groundwork to be laid out here, especially for those who are not familiar with the Barjorans and Cardassians as they were laid out in Star Trek Deep Space 9. Cookies to anyone who can tell me who the Gagarin is named for. Hint: It makes Chekov proud.**


	5. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

by Starsinger

**Well, people do strange things. Don't own them.**

"You're telling me she's married to him? And you let me crew get on board that ship?!" Jim said, anger and incredulity seep through.

Admiral Archer looked at Jim, "Jim, she's the only contact we have out there that's not going to get killed. Not by THEM anyway. Just trust us." They were wheeling down a hospital corridor. Well, Kirk was anyway. It had been nearly two months since the attack in the hospital room, and Jim was feeling definite frustration. "Look, just trust Kris. She'll keep your people safe…" That made Kirk feel a WHOLE lot better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain, Klingon cruiser, K-12 Class, decloaking off the starboard bow," the helmsman radioed them in the shuttle. "It's the _Metark_."

"Oh, it would be him," Kris muttered taking the pilot's seat. Dumark took the seat next to her.

"Father's here?" she asked.

"I'm hoping it's **your** husband," Kris muttered. Uhura and the rest looked at each other through this incomprehensible conversation.

"Shuttle Chleo, you are cleared for liftoff," came the word. It was a short flight, especially with McCoy not there to complain the entire time. They docked at an airlock and unhooked themselves.

Kris appeared to be taking deep breaths, "Okay, guys, some unusual things are about to take place with the Klingons. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU TO INTERFERE! Understood?" Dumark pulled out a hypo and Kris glared at it before tilting her head. "Worst part about blood wine is I'm allergic to the damn stuff."

"What about the Klingons?" Uhura asked. Vivid memories of her last encounter with a bunch of Klingons raced through her mind.

"Let me worry about the Klingons," Kris muttered. The got off the shuttle. It was a mining station alright. Short hallways, Sarek and Spock found themselves constantly ducking, dark and corroded interior, it was ugly, dirty, and fully functional. They emerged into a large conference room where five Bajorans and three Klingons waited. The lead male uttered words to the group in Klingon.

Uhura flinched, "It's a challenge."

Kris responded in kind. Dumark stood impassively watching her Captain as she went nose to nose with the Klingon, neither touching the other. Suddenly, Kris' right knee came up and connected with the Klingon's abdomen causing him to bend over, then she used his forward momentum to strike him on the back sending him into the ground. Then, she sat on him. "You're getting old, Guldarth, you never laid a hand on me." Another Klingon handed her a goblet that she promptly threw back in one gulp, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Uhura and the rest stared at Kris as she got back up and deliberately turned her back, walking back to the group. "Are you alright?" Chekov asked, eyeing the brute.

"Oh, I'm fine, he'll make it up to me later with flowers, chocolate, and bad Klingon poetry," she commented. "Unless you've been sending him some Shakespeare." Dumark shook her head, then nodded. "Okay, here we go."

They watched as yet again Guldarth came at them, he swiftly picked the Captain again and turned her around. Their eyes locked, fierce glares coming from both of them. All any of them could do was watch. Then, he kissed her. "Ugh, you've been eating garlic again," Kris said after they broke apart. The others watched as the Klingon carried the Captain away from the room.

Uhura looked at Dumark, "What was that?"

Sarek broke in, "I believe that the Captain is his wife."

"I hope he doesn't break too many of her ribs this time," Dumark muttered. They turned to the waiting Bajoran delegation who jerked their heads toward a table.

A man in the front stepped forward, "I am Vedek Ejdu Pirak."

Sarek stepped forward, "I am Ambassador Sarek, we are representing the United Federation of Planets on a grave matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pirak looked at the picture of the Cardassian long and hard. "That is Gul Sakut. He went missing from Cardassian space three months ago. What was he doing on your planet?"

"Attempting to kill a helpless Starfleet Captain," Sarek responded. This promptly went into an explanation of the events.

Pirak sat studying the picture some more, "Alright, you have formal permission to continue your orbit over this moon. I'll have to get permission if you want to visit Bajor. Meanwhile, we'll contact Cardassia, and see what they'll tell us."


	6. Admiral Archer Has Had Enough

**Admiral Archer Has Had Enough **

by Starsinger

**Kirk is driving Archer, Bones, and just about everyone else crazy because his friends are out having fun, and he's stuck in a hospital, mostly in bed, pouting. So Archer, with McCoy's permission, gives Jim a desk job. Don't own them.**

"Bones, did you know that the Young and Restless just started it 343rd season?" Jim asked.

"That's nice Jim," Bones mumbled. Then his friend's words penetrated his brain, "Wait, how do you know that?"

"Bones, I'm stuck here in bed with nothing for entertainment except the same pretty nurses day after day, the occasional Yeoman checking in with me and batting her eyes, and the television. What did you expect me to do?"

"So you watch soap operas?" Bones asked. He really shouldn't be surprised. Jim tired of the news weeks ago, it seemed to be all about the Enterprise and him and his crew. It was, as Spock put it, the 342nd report of his death that caused Jim to start watching other stuff: animal channel, soap operas, Lifetime Network, Do It Yourself, and the various others that had nothing to do with his lack of well-being.

"Nothing else to do," Jim muttered.

"Wait, is this where all the nurses go at 1100 hours?" Bones asked suspiciously. All the nurses up here disappeared for an hour every day starting around 11 am. No matter how hard anyone tried, they couldn't be found. Jim nodded, Bones walked out, they had to find something for that boy to do. He was even discussing what each character was up to and how bad the person they were with was for them with Nurse Chapel. McCoy was glad to have her back.

He called Admiral Archer, who quickly answered the link. He was out walking Porthos. He listened to Bones' dilemma and paused, considering. "Dr. McCoy, would you object if I gave your Captain a desk job?"

"Something he can do in his current situation? I'd be grateful. The nurses maybe a little upset with you though. He keeps telling them how the stories are going to end before they're revealed. Really, they shouldn't waste that brain on a soap opera." Jim was, to the dismay and delight of the nurses, always correct in his predictions. Vulcans only thought they had an analytical mind. Half the time Jim wasn't even aware of what he was doing. That may have been why Admiral Marcus had felt so threatened by the young captain.

So, with both Fleet Commander's and McCoy's permission, Archer brought a whole stack of paperwork and a PADD with him to visit Jim. Jim was understandably perplexed, "What's this?"

"Okay, we're tired of paying you to sit around and do nothing," Admiral Archer said with a grin. "We can't make you get off your ass, but, we can make you use your brain. The one thing there's nothing wrong with." Archer picked up the top file, "These are everything we know about the Klingons. I want you to sift through everything we have, this includes Kris' data from her first hand accounts, and come to some conclusions. Whether the Klingons will ever go to war with us, the likelihood anyway. Whether or not it's a coordinated effort. Which Clan is likely to lead the effort. Everything you think relevant. Then, I want you to right a separate report on how influential my Captain's marriage to the Klingon Chancellor is likely to be.

"Jim, I need that moment, right now, so does Mary. I need that 'Lightning storm in space,' or 'Why is he carrying a bag' moment where you connect those seemingly random dots and put them together. Is Kris right? Are they capable of being our allies? Or are they so tightly wound that this could never happen. You make the call." Kirk nodded reading the first file. He was absorbed, but occasionally jotted down a note or two on the PADD. Archer left the room quietly, confident that Jim Kirk could do what needed to be done."


	7. MacBeth

**MacBeth**

by Starsinger

**I'm sorry, I'm afraid the only way you're going to get this opening joke is if you've seen Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Don't own them.**

Bones walked into Jim's room. He was sitting in his wheelchair, reading a rather thick looking document. "Jim, what's that?" he asked.

"It's Shakespeare, in Klingon, specifically MacBeth. I'm not going to try and read it to you, it's spit inducing. The Klingons have decided that Shakespeare was a Klingon, and have produced these documents to prove it. No one is buying it. Fortunately, since Shakespeare was human, I don't need Uhura to translate all this."

"Hamlet in the original Klingon?" McCoy said incredulously.

"Actually, it translates rather well into Klingon, not the other way around. I also learned that the Klingon who grabbed Uhura on Qo'noS might very well have been on the verge of marrying her," Bones spluttered. "Yeah, that would've gone over well with Spock. Have you ever seen those two fight? Don't recommend it. Anyway, you see, when two Klingons are about to mate…"

"…they get into a fight." Dumark explained to Uhura. "A very physical altercation where neither backs down. No one forces a woman of our species to do what she does not want. The first time the Captain met my father, Guldarth, he was spitting and cussing all over the place. Kris didn't understand much Klingon, but she knew the attitude. My father was widowed for many years, and Kris didn't know this. She literally got in his face and started throwing insults back at them. The crew, of course, couldn't understand why all the other Klingons were standing around grinning. The following fight broke her right arm and some ribs and a couple of toes, she managed to break both his knees. Starfleet must train their officers with some brutality. My father grabbed Kris by the hair and spoke to her in English telling her that he liked her and would she be his mate. She asked if that would get her crew and ship out of here safely. He said yes, and the rest, as you humans would say, is history." Uhura had a strange look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Uhura explained what happened on Qo'noS. "Was he about to make me marry him?" she asked in a whisper.

"Oh, probably not, unless you started hitting him. He was probably going to kill you," Dumark replied. They were sitting at a café in the Bajoran Capital. They drank a sweet drink that Dr. Shirley Clark had deemed drinkable. The weather was pleasant, and, even if the air did have a faint green tinge to it, it was a beautiful world. Non-Bajorans were apparently not uncommon as no one stopped and stared. Sarek, Spock, Dumark, Commander Weber, and Uhura as well as several other crew members, took their leave on Bajor. Kris still had not returned.

People thronged the streets in a mid-afternoon rush. Glass buildings soared overhead, Bajor gave every appearance of being a modern, warp-technology society. They sat at a table under what those on Earth would call a tree. "Captain!" Liz called. They all turned to find Kris walking toward them. Her arm in a sling was the only apparent injury they could see.

"I see Father's starting to settle," Dumark observed. "What did you break?"

"His left foot," Kris admitted sliding into a chair next to Spock. "He actually found some Terran carnations for me. That was really sweet. He gave them to me right after he broke my left shoulder."

"He's slowing down. Next time he'll skip the challenge, just grab you," Dumark said.

Kris visibly deflated, "Oh, thank the gods, I'm getting too old for this."

"You agreed to marry him to save your crew?" Uhura finally burst out.

"Hun, I'd have stayed behind if that would have gotten them home. He 'proposed', I asked."

"And she announced 'I guess I'm getting married'," Liz sighed. Everyone looked at her, "It was romantic! For a Klingon it was romantic. We just didn't realize it then." Everyone looked up as an older woman in a blue medical uniform top. Her white hair and bobbed haircut made her stand out immediately. Kris relaxed into a chair as the woman started to scan her.

"Kris, I don't know what we're going to do with you! Well, good news it's just your shoulder. The Bajorans set it?" Kris nodded. "Hum, certain humanoid physiology doesn't really change, no matter the species. Leave it in the sling and see me when you get back to the ship and we'll finish the healing." She pressed the hypo against Kris' neck and left.

"That was our CMO, Commander Shirley Clarke, if you couldn't tell by now."

A young Bajoran approached them, "Ambassador, Kai Ulvana would like to see you and your aide."

Sarek and Spock rose and followed the Bajoran to the temple at the center of the city. The temple was large, obviously meant to hold a large amount of people. It was also relatively deserted as most people were headed home. They entered a back door to meet an elderly woman. She was so wizened and old that she made Spock Prime look like a teenager. Cataracts clouded her blue eyes. She reached out a wrinkled hand gnarled with age and arthritis and pointed straight at Spock. "You, you hail the coming of the Emissary." Spock blinked, he wasn't prepared for this. "This is what the Cardassians fear. The Emissary will be their undoing."

Kai Ulvana rose with the help of her aides and walked to a box, "The Prophets wish to speak to you. This is the Orb of Prophecy. It will show you what you wish to know." Everyone left the room, leaving Spock and Sarek staring at the box.

The two Vulcans walked toward the box, unsure as to what would happen. A flash of light greeted them, they found themselves standing in an office overlooking the ugliest bridge either of them had ever seen. Everything around them was alien and dirty. A tall, balding black man stood talking to a young woman with spots running down her face and neck.

"_You know, there are rumors that my great great grandfather was James T. Kirk," he said with a laugh._

"_Benjamin Sisko, only you would claim to be the descendant of a notorious ladies man. Is that why you got his autograph?"_

"_Even I need my secrets, Old Man," he replied with a grin. It was the grin that captured Spock's attention. It was an echo of the Captains. "Dax, I'm not going to tell!"_

The scene pulled out as they both watched Kirk approach a young woman in a bar, smile, and apply his charm. The second scene faded out and they returned to the chamber. "That young woman, she was a Trill, wasn't she?" Sarek asked.

"Let's get back to the ship, I need to talk to McCoy about a gymnastics judge he encountered in college by the name of Emony Dax," Spock said.

**Looked up the lives of Dax, go figure. Please read and review, they're my lifelines!**


	8. Torture

**Torture**

by Starsinger

**I know how this is going to end. It will end in death and destruction, uh, not for our intrepid band of explorers on board the USS Gagarin and the IKV Metark, but it will leave them heartbroken. Thank you Emberka-2012 who came up with the name of the man who gave his to this ship, Yuri Gagarin, the first man in space. I appreciate yours and everyone who reviews my stuff. Still don't own any of them.**

Kirk's Physical Therapist was 4'9", and she was expecting to pick his six foot frame up out of the wheelchair and put him on the wooden platform where he'd start his physical therapy. "All right, Captain, this belt I have around your waist will help me stabilize you as we pivot toward this platform. Is it okay if I call you Jim?" Kirk nodded apprehensively. "Jim, trust me, I've done this with guys bigger than you. On the count of three we're going to stand up and pivot toward the platform and you will sit back down. Just try to help me stand." She sighed, "Jim, there's nothing wrong with the nerve connections between your brain and your feet, those muscles are just weak from illness and disuse. We can do this." She put her arms around him and began to rock them back and forth, "One, Two, Three," and they were standing up and moving in one fluid motion. Jim quickly found himself sitting on the platform.

What followed was an hour of grueling torture as Amber, the physical therapist, and Kirk worked on building those disused and abused muscles. Weights, a gigantic ball, everything but the parallel bars over in the center of the room that he saw many using. "Don't worry, Jim, you'll be using those soon enough." Came the not quite comforting answer to the unspoken question. He was exhausted by the time he got back in the chair. One of the many aides wheeled him back to his room and helped him back to bed. Naturally, Kirk started his afternoon nap soon afterwards.

"So, how'd it go?" Jim peeled back an eyelid to discover McCoy standing there.

"You mean the newest way you've found to torture me?" Kirk asked. Bones opened his mouth, "Bones, spare the lecture. I'm well aware that this is needed. I'm just in need of a nap right now."

McCoy nodded, "Good, at least you still have a sense of humor."

"How are our friends doing?"

McCoy scratched his head, "I got the strangest call from Spock…"

"…Doctor, do you remember a woman named Emony Dax?" Spock asked.

McCoy couldn't help the grin that crossed his face, "Yeah, a Trill, a joined Trill, Jim would've appreciated her…flexibility." Confusion wreathed Sarek's and Spock's faces, "Look, this isn't well know, and I would appreciate it if it didn't go beyond us. The Trill are in fact two separate species. The humanoid you see and a symbiont that lives inside them. Not all of them become hosts, but the select few who do are a definite change. Emony is the host, and Dax is the symbiont."

Spock nodded as if things were starting to make sense, "So, say in another hundred years, Dax will still be around."

"If it survives that long, accidents do happen, yes, Dax will be around."

Spock closed the connection and looked thoughtfully at his father, "We could…" Suddenly, the red alert klaxons sounded, "Red Alert, Red Alert! Unknown and possibly hostile fleet heading into the system. All personnel to battle stations. Ambassador Sarek and Commander Spock please report to the bridge."

"I knew it was too good to last," Spock said, borrowing one of Kirk's favorite expressions.

**Okay, I'm mean, a cliffhangar, the way this is writing itself, it should be done in a day or two, or three. Wish me luck!**


	9. Frustration

**Frustration**

by Starsinger

**Ever noticed how the captains of starships always get picked on by the aliens to do something ridiculous? Kris is about to wonder about this. Don't own them.**

Jim sighed as he struggled to walk with the help of the parallel bars. Weeks of working with Amber and others had strengthened the muscles in his back and legs to the point that he was walking with a lot of help. He started on the bars today and walking had never seemed so difficult in his life. He reached the end and slowly turned around. Amber didn't question his intent and just watched him work hard. He reached the point where he started, where his wheelchair waited, and collapsed into it.

"Good work, Jim," Amber told him. "This will get easier every day." Amber patted him on the shoulder, "He's all yours, Doctor."

Jim glanced up, expecting to see McCoy, "Dr. Marcus!" He was genuinely surprised, "It's nice to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Captain. I've come to kidnap you. It's Hikaru's birthday and I've been given permission to take you back to the Enterprise for a couple of hours for his party."

Jim's smile was wide and genuine. "Is Brad going to be there?"

"He's the one who planned it. I don't mind waiting for you to shower, then we'll grab a shuttle."

The helpful part of standing, even with help, was he was now able to pull his own pants up while standing, Jim decided. Zippers and buttons were still beyond him, but he had pants he could easily pull on with one standing. Carol watched as he propped his feet up on the bed while he tied his shoes. She watched him pull a shirt over his head. He grinned at Carol and said, "Shall we go?"

Carol laughed, Kirk found he liked that laugh. It was cheerful, in spite of everything that she'd been through with her father. They caught a shuttle up to the Enterprise where Scotty greeted them. "It's good to see ye outta bed, Jim."

"It's good to be out of bed, Scotty," Kirk said with a grin. "I'm looking forward to not having to crane my neck up to see everyone."

"Och, Captain, I hear ye're already walking with help. Ye'll be up here orderin' us around in no time." Scotty talked all the way to the forward lounge where the party was being held.

Sulu's and every crew member present's face lit up as they saw their beloved Captain come in the door. "Uncle Jim! Uncle Jim! You came!" Kirk's eyes lit up as Bones' daughter, Joanna, a force of nature in her own right, flew away from her father to give him a hug and sit in his lap. "You're no longer in bed."

Everyone laughed, "That's right, Joanna, and I'm no longer constantly falling asleep."

"Why can't you walk?" she asked in a small voice.

"Well, remember how I was very ill," her little face trembled as she nodded, "Well, that made me very weak. My muscles aren't working the way they used to. I have to teach them how to do it again."

"Okay, but you'll walk again?" she asked.

"Yes, Joanna, I'll walk again," he gave the little girl a hug before Bones stole her away from him. He rolled over to where Brad and Hikaru stood having an animated conversation about stellar cartography.

"Captain! It's good to see you up here again!" Hikaru said. Brad's arm was securely wrapped around Sulu's shoulders.

"Good to be seen, good to be seen. May I steal the Admiral away from you?" Quick assent was given.

Archer deposited himself in a chair, "No, Jim, I haven't heard anything since they radioed saying that an alien fleet had appeared at the edge of the solar system."

Jim's lips compressed, "John, I feel so helpless. Those are my people out there."

"They're my people too, Jim. They're my people too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kris hit the bridge just before Spock and Sarek did, "Have you identified the ships yet, Ensign?" she asked the helmsman.

"No, sir, wait, going through the archives the Bajorans sent us, they resemble newer models of Cardassian vessels. They're attack vessels, and headed straight for Bajor. I'd say they're invading."

Silence reined as everyone considered what was about to happen. "Contact the First Minister, tell him," an abrupt flash of light interrupted her as Sarek disappeared. Then one started to envelop her, "Dammit, why does this always happen to me!" she managed to get out before she too disappeared.

Liz stood and sighed as she took the command console, "Because you're the Captain, Captain." This elicited grim chuckles from around the room. "Helm find them on Bajor. A human and a Vulcan shouldn't be that difficult."

"Sir, the ships are beginning to fire on the planet below!" Liz closed her eyes, knowing that she could do nothing but helplessly watch the carnage below.

Kris flinched as mortar and stone rained down on the street below. She looked over and saw Ambassador Sarek heading south. She ran after him, unlike many women, she chose to wear pants as well as the tunic and command shirt and was soon keeping pace with the Vulcan who was more hampered by his desert robes. "Nice day for a run, eh Ambassador?" she joked grimly. She stopped long enough to pull a child from under a fallen beam and hand him to his mother.

Sarek looked in grim appreciation of the joke. They both stopped in front of what Kris thought was the temple. It, miraculously, wasn't touched. As they started toward the temple a strange man with glowing red eyes stepped in front. "You cannot help them! We will win, and the emissary will die before he's even born!" the maniacal laughter chilled Kris to the very bone. The man lifted a phaser at both of them before another Bajoran clubbed him with a tree branch, knocking him out cold. "Pah Wraiths, I thought they were just legend." Kris and Sarek looked at him, confused, "Come, Grandmother is expecting you."

They followed him into the temple, it was getting harder and harder to remain upright as the ground shook under their feet. They managed to stumble in under the rain of more stonework as Kai Ulvana stood waiting for them. "Come, quickly, we have no time. You must take the Orb of Prophecy from this place, from Bajor."

Sarek stepped forward, "Madam, I don't understand."

"The orbs have great power, as you know. One day they will save us all, but we need at least this one off-planet, some place safe. Take it to the one who will still be around in a different form in a hundred years. They will keep it safe." Kris and Sarek walked over to the box as the door burst open and the strange man barged in.

"You will not have it! It is ours!" he exulted before stabbing the Kai to death. He turned the knife on her grandson before everything again, disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"I'm sorry, Guldarth, I don't know where she is, much less Ambassador Sarek. I…" the conversation trailed off as another flash of light appeared on the bridge and three individuals appeared on the bridge, Kris, Sarek, and the young man introduced as Ulvana's grandson. Sarek appeared to be holding a very large box. All three turned to watch the lop-sided battle as a civilization died. Ship after ship continued to fire on the planet below. They watched helplessly as millions died.

"Captain," Uhura broke the silence. "We're getting a transmission. We're being ordered to leave the solar system and never return."

"Are they Cardassians?" Kris whispered.

"Yes, sir," Uhura whispered.

"Send to Starfleet Command what happened here. Tell them to keep an eye out on Kirk, the assassins are likely to appear normal, except for their eyes. Helm, inform the Metark that we're headed for, Ambassador, where are we headed?" Kris looked exhausted.

"Trill," Sarek replied. "What is your name?" he asked the young man.

"Ulvana Sergat," he whispered. With a start Kris realized that their surname must be their first name.

"I'll take you down to the deck where we're staying, my office quarters should be more than adequate, and I really need to put this down somewhere."

Kris joined them in the turbolift, no one said a word. She left them on their deck before heading to sickbay where she broke down and wept. An entire culture beautiful and thriving, driven back to the stone age by uncaring and unfeeling aliens and there wasn't anything they could do. Shirley did what she could by mending her broken shoulder, but there was no mending a broken heart. They arrived at Trill and told the commission to guard the orb and Dax with their lives. They were confused, but took the warnings to heart.

As they approached Earth they received a garbled transmission about yet another assassination attempt on Jim, stopped by a young science officer with a billy club. He never even got to where the party was under way for Sulu and his friends.


	10. All Good Things

**All Good Things**

by Starsinger

**Returning friends have a surprise waiting for them. Don't own them.**

Uhura and the rest were back in San Francisco. They'd wanted to go see Jim first, but Admiral Archer insisted that he debrief them first. He'd get to Kris and her crew later. They approached Archer's office, and his secretary nodded at them, "Please wait, he's with someone. Something about a five year cruise."

They all sat, disappointed. They wanted that cruise as much as their captain. A small signal must have come through because she soon told them to go on in. They entered to find Jim Kirk standing there, leaning on a cane, "Hi guys." His soft words and welcome grin broke through all they had endured. Uhura was the first one to him, throwing her arms around his middle. With a surprised grin and returned the embrace while the others greeted him with relieved expressions on their faces.

"Nyota, this is nice and all, but I need to breathe," Jim said with a smile. She let go with a hiccupping laugh.

The Admiral cleared his throat, "Jim, we do have a ceremony to go to." They suddenly noticed that they were in their dress uniforms. "I'm sure the President and the Council will forgive your lack of dress blues," he said with a glint in his eye.

They slowly made their way down the corridor toward the Federation Council room, Jim was walking, just not very fast. "Wait, I'm going to be the great great grandfather of somebody important?" he laughed. "Well, I suppose it runs in the family. We're all important, at least to each other." As they approached the doors opened up, unconsciously Uhura had taken both Jim's and Spock's hands, not wanting to let go of the moment. Soon they parted as Jim went to stand in the middle of the room.

Begare Turmino of Alpha Centauri stepped forward. Her clothes as formal as her new role. "Nearly a year ago, San Francisco was nearly wiped off the surface of the Earth by a madman. Many good men and women died that day, and, I'm told, you were one of them. You thought of all those around you who would die if the warp core reactor did not restart. So, you did the impossible, and the Enterprise did not slam into the ground."

"It's been a long road for you, Captain, and I see you are still suffering from some of the effects of your ordeal. So, for your role in stopping the total destruction of the City of San Francisco and saving the lives of millions of men, women, and children without thought of your own personal safety, I, formally, award you the civilian's highest honor, the Medal of Honor." She brought the medal around his throat and clasped it there. "Congratulations, Captain." She reached out and grasped his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Epilogue**

_Two months later_

The crowd was dispersing. Spock stared at his elder self as he greeted an elderly lady, and he watched in awe as he realized that this was his wife. Jim's comment about Uhura jolted him out of his contemplation about this future woman and he took no further heed. He glanced around trying to gain his bearings as Chekov walked up, "Look who it is."

Across the way stood the several of the officers of the USS Gagarin. He met eyes with her Captain, Kris nodded. It was not time for the two captains to meet. He acknowledged this with a simple nod of his head as well. Kris turned and led her crew off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Why did they not stop and say hello," Chekov murmured.

"Because this is not their time," Spock replied. His eyes alighted on the Enterprise's Captain. Whole, hale, and healthy. He no longer needed a cane to help him walk. This was their time, and maybe these two would one day meet, but this time, it was not meant to be.

**I can easily see this pulling out on the Enterprise as more people try to keep Jim from meeting Sisko's great great grandmother, but the Prophets are just as determined, and they will find a way…**


End file.
